Boyd Crowder
Boyd Crowder is a career criminal from Harlan County, Kentucky. He begins the series as a bank-robbing white supremacist. He is shot, goes to jail, finds religion, and emerges as a born again messiah. He seems to be a truly redeemed man after prison. He is opposed to his father's involvement in narcotics and gathers a group of followers he calls his "flock". His clashes with his father result in the massacre of his followers and he again re-evaluates his life. He returns to working as a coal miner and moves in with his former sister-in-law Ava Crowder. She threatens to kick him out when he returns to his criminal ways and is involved in a heist at the mine. He agrees to leave and she relents, having fallen in love with him. The two begin a relationship. When he re-emerges as a criminal, he seems less malicious. As a teenager he worked in the coal mines with Raylan Givens. Raylan is now a Deputy US Marshal and often clashes with Boyd. He has saved Raylan's life a few times, but is so morally grey that Raylan cannot trust him. This makes him one of Raylan's best friends, but also one of his most often recurring enemies. Crowder is played by starring cast member Walton Goggins. Biography Background Boyd Crowder was born and raised in the rural backwaters of Harlan County, Kentucky. Raised by his father Bo Crowder, and his mother, who is not named, Boyd was the oldest of Bo's two sons the other son being Bowman Crowder. Coming from a long line of criminals and militant family members, Boyd saw much of the inner workings of Kentucky's criminal/militia world. It is through his father, Bo Crowder, that he would be introduced to his future long time friend/nemesis Raylan Givens, whose own father was an associate of the elder Crowder. Boyd and Raylan's friendship would grow over the course of their young adult life, both working in the coal mines at the age of 19. After Raylan left Kentucky, Boyd also tried to leave behind his past by joining the Army. After serving a tour in Kuwait during Operation Desert Storm, Boyd returned to Harlan. After a few years Boyd started to no longer pay his taxes, claiming that he was a sovereign citizen, which would land him to serve time in a Federal Correctional Facility. Once there he immediately got involved with many white supremacy and patriot militia groups. After being released from prison, Boyd began his criminal career, mostly using his neo-nazi ideals as a ploy to attract followers to commit bank robberies all the way up to the start of the pilot episode of Season 1. Season 1 When the show begins, Boyd is taking a new member of his Nazi militia out for a drive, when he decides to blow up a mostly African-American church whose pastor grows and sells pot. Afterwards, he kills the new member on the suspicion that he's a federal informant, and because he "didn't like him much." The next day, he sees Raylan for the first time in years, and threatens to come looking for him if he doesn't leave Harlan in twenty-four hours. The night after that, he holds Ava at gunpoint in her house, knowing a call from her will bring Raylan running. When Raylan gets there, they talk for awhile before Ava comes into the kitchen armed. Knowing Boyd will shoot to stop her, Raylan shoots him as he goes for his weapon, and the episode ends with the ambulances driving him away. Raylan visits Boyd in the hospital, only to find that Boyd is now claiming to be born again. It is left ambiguous about whether he is serious or not. He often preaches to Raylan when the latter visits hoping for information. After Ava is compromised as a witness in his holding her at gunpoint, Boyd is released from prison, and decides to put his criminal skills to good use by forming a Christian militia to disrupt the meth trade in Harlan, much to the chagrin of his father, Bo, the kingpin of meth in Harlan. One of their first missions is to destroy a meth lab that one of the militia members used to work at. Boyd warns them to stop cooking meth, but when they don't listen, he comes back at night with the militia, drags the cookers out of the lab, and throws a molotov cocktail at it. It is only after it explodes that he finds out another of the cookers had still been inside, and he is visibly shaken from killing him. Later, the Marshalls bring him and his militia in for questioning, but Boyd quotes a bible verse that is a command for them to stay silent. After getting nothing from the group, Raylan picks up Dewey Crowe, an old member of Boyd's nazi gang, and coerces him into telling who directed the militia towards the meth lab. However, Dewey returns and tells the militia that the Marshalls know, and they hide that member by burying him in their weapons box with a hose to breathe through. When the Marshalls leave, Boyd asks that member to turn himself in for the meth lab's destruction, making the Marshalls unable to pursue him any longer. While Boyd maintains that he is not affiliating the militia with his father's business, he still accepts the cash Bo gives him after the destruction of the meth lab, the cookers from which had earlier refused to pay Bo for protection. Boyd later makes a deal with his cousin Johnny, Bo's buisiness partner, for the route of a truck bringing drugs from Miami to Harlan. Boyd then uses the money from his father to buy an RPG, which he uses to blow up the truck. However, he allows the drivers to walk away, believing they will run. He is soon proved wrong when the drivers tell Bo that the man who blew up the truck yelled "fire in the hole" first. Knowing it was Boyd, Bo goes to his son's camp with his own men and tells him to leave Harlan county, or he'll start shooting members of the militia. To save them, Boyd leaves, but hears gunshots from the direction of the camp and returns to find them all dead, hanging from trees. He is visibly traumatized by the scene, and becomes unsure of what to do. After asking for God's guidance he decides to find Raylan. Boyd finds Raylan in his hotel room, the latter having just killed two of Bo's men sent to pick him up. Raylan gets a call from Bo, saying to come to his cabin or he'll kill Ava. Boyd, wanting to avenge the deaths of his men, accompanies Raylan as backup. He sneaks in the back door of the cabin, and shoots the man in side with Ava, providing a distraction for Raylan to disarm Bo and kill one of his men. However, he then holds both Bo and Raylan at gunpoint, saying he wants his father to pay for the deaths of his men. Unfortunately, they are interrupted by a sniper who kills Bo, wounds Boyd, and sends Boyd and Raylan retreating into the cabin. The sniper is one of the Miami cartel men that arrived with the Geo's trusted drivers. Raylan kills two of the cartel men and offers to negotiate with the drivers of the truck Boyd blew up, who are also the niece and nephew of Bo's drug associate in Miami. Boyd saves Raylan's life when he shoots the nephew with the sniper rifle. After the niece escapes, Boyd stops Raylan and drives after her, saying Raylan won't stop him because he is the only friend left he has left in this world. Season 2 In Season 2, Boyd begins as a coal miner and slowly becomes involved in the seedy world of crime once more. After turning a would-be betrayal into a successful heist, Boyd is recruited by a coal company to protect their interests. Soon, his confusion meets with his rage and Boyd begins acting on his criminality again. In the end (and skipping lots of detail), Boyd ends up redeeming himself by saving Raylan's life and having Raylan in turn save Ava's. Season 3 At the beginning of the Season 3 premiere, "The Gunfighter", Boyd is in the Marshall's office having a conversation with Raylan. Raylan suspects Boyd of stealing all of Mags Bennett's marijuana after her death (which later turns out to be true.) Boyd, however denies this and then manages to turn the conversation around. Boyd becomes enraged and asks Raylan for an apology for not keeping to his word about bringing Dickie Bennett back to him after he used Dickie to help get to Loretta McCready . Raylan informs him that he is a Deputy US Marshall, and that he isn't going to return someone to Boyd just so he can kill them. A fight then ensues between the two, and Raylan ends up being tackled through a window by Boyd. An angry Boyd is then pulled off Raylan and escorted out of the Marshall's office. Once again, Boyd lands himself back in prison where he is visited by Ava, who informs him that Rodney did not buy the weed because of the fact it had became rotten. Boyd tells her that she needs to burn the weed because it isn't any good. Boyd's final appearance in this episode is at the end where he is escorted by a prison guard to his cell. Boyd turns to look at a frightened Dickie and Dewey Crowe, who watch him as he passes. Boyd puts his pillow and clothes onto his cot and watches as the cell door closes. In the next episode "Cut Ties", it is made clear that the fight between Raylan and Boyd was only a ruse so that Boyd could be sent to prison to find Dickie. Boyd attempts to assault Dickie during lunch but Russell interrupts him, saying that he has a visitor. Raylan reveals to Boyd that he amended his original statement and that Boyd could be released from prison as early as the next morning, much to Boyd's chagrin. Boyd pleads to Raylan, but to no avail. Later, Boyd finds out from Dewey that Dickie had now been moved into solitary confinement, to which Boyd immediately suspects by Raylan. Boyd manages to bribe a guard while in prison named Ash Murphy, and goes over to where a bunch of African-American inmates are bench pressing. Boyd then reveals his Nazi tattoo to the group, which provokes a fight. Boyd ends up being treated by a prison medic named Lance, and refuses help, ending up in solitary confinement in the cell next to Dickie. Later, Boyd swings over the cell door to Dickie's room, and pins him against the wall with a razorblade to Dickie's neck. Boyd demands to know what happened to Mags's stashed money, to which Dickie reveals that it was held by an associate of the family named Ellstin Limehouse to which he owed Mags some kind of debt. Dickie tells Boyd that Limehouse will not let anyone have the money besides Dickie, so if he dies, the money goes with him. The next day, Boyd is released and Ava asks if he found out where the money is. Boyd reveals that he did, but getting the money isn't going to be easy since Limehouse has it. Boyd attempts to get the money from Limehouse in "Harlan Roulette", but to no avail (Even trying to strike a deal with Limehouse, that if Dickie isn't in the picture, the money can be split between the two). Limehouse instead informs Boyd that he will buy all of Boyd's weed, which angers Boyd. Boyd excuses Arlo from getting "one of these" due to his age, and Boyd punches Devil in the face for not burning the weed as instructed by Ava. Soon, Boyd reveals his plan to Devil, Ava, and Arlo that he wants to take back Johnny's old bar since it rightfully belonged to the Crowders. The bar is now being run by Buck Mulligan. Boyd begins to rip down the Christmas lights from the ceiling, prompting Buck to pull out a baseball bat, but Devil is holding a gun at him. Boyd reveals to the man who he is, and that the bar used to belong to Johnny, but Buck claims that he got the bar fair and square. Boyd asks if Buck has ever been shot shot, and Boyd tells Buck that he and Johnny were both shot, and while Johnny was recovering in the hospital, Buck bought the bar. Boyd gives him two options: A) Surrender the bar to the Crowders and leave unharmed or B) Find out what it's like to be shot. Buck picks "Option C" and two of his men come up, holding guns at Devil and Boyd. However, two men of Johnny's, Rip and Jimmy, are also there and hold the guns at Buck's men. Johnny rolls in the back door, and threatens Buck's men, as well as Buck, to leave the bar. In "The Devil You Know", he is in his bar counting money when Devil walks in. Boyd hands Devil a small sum of money, and Devil asks him when they are going to execute a big score, but Boyd simply orders him to be patient. Raylan soon comes in and tells them a story about how Frances Givens ran away from Arlo's abuse one night and went to Limehouse's terrority. A drunken Arlo showed up and attempted to fight Limehouse, but Limehouse ended up beating up the man, and he tells Boyd that Limehouse had no recollection of the incident when he visited him. Boyd tells him that maybe Limehouse has fought so many white men, he can't remember Arlo. Boyd orders Devil and Johnny to leave to talk to Raylan alone. Raylan tells him that Dickie escaped from Trumbull and that Dewey escaped as well. Raylan asks him about their whereabouts, and Boyd tells him he may want to check out Lance because he is the same kind of guy that can put people together and take them out. Later, Boyd, Devil, and Johnny have a meeting in the main room of the bar. Devil explains the conversation has been a long time coming. Devil points a gun at Boyd, and Boyd asks him what led him in his imagination to think he could pull off killing him. Johnny soon points a gun at Devil, telling him that him turning on Boyd was never going to happen. Boyd shoots Devil in the chest. Boyd tells him that all he ever asked him for was his loyalty, and tells him to close his eyes. Boyd then points the gun at Devil's head, and a gunshot is heard before the credits roll. In "Thick as Mud", he is first seen with Arlo burying Devil's body. Arlo attempts to steal money from Devil's wallet, but Boyd stops him saying not to steal from the dead. Boyd then removes Devil's cell phone, saying that it is his "last gift" to their cause. Boyd is in the bar when Ava visits him. He explains to her that he regrets having to kill Devil, but Ava manages to console him after showing each other their wounds. Ava explains that they are in this life together. Later, Doc Stern is brought in to talk to Boyd, who knows that Stern has been writing prescriptions in exchange for protection and Oxy. Stern reveals that he was working with Frankfurt. Boyd tells him he wants him to sell the Oxy and give him the profits, but Stern refuses saying that Frankfurt will have him killed if he does that. Boyd threatens his mother indirectly if he refuses to go along with his plan. Boyd, Johnny, Jimmy, and Rip go to a bar where Tanner Dodd is sitting with his girlfriend Trixie. Jimmy unplugs the jukebox, and Boyd dials the last number called from Devil's cell phone. Suddenly, Dodd's phone begins to vibrate and Boyd sits at his table. Boyd explains that it looks like they HAD a friend in common, and asks if he can trust Dodd to relay the information back to Robert Quarles that he killed Boyd, as well as another message. When Dodd ask what, Johnny hits him twice with the butt of his shotgun. Boyd tells him if Quarles has anything to say in reply, he can locate him at Johnny's bar. Quarles visits Boyd, who informs him that he got both of his messages. Boyd is confused saying that he only sent one. Quarles attempts to convince Boyd to partner up with him, saying that together they will make a lot more money than they will as enemies. Boyd asks him if he is familiar with the term "carpetbagger", which offends Quarles. Quarles thanks him for the bourbon and leaves, but Boyd informs him that men in three-piece suits have been coming to Harlan from the North for years, and that they always die by the end of summer. In "When the Guns Come Out", Boyd paces the floor in Johnny's bar trying to figure out who was behind his Oxy clinic being shot up. Johnny suspects Quarles, but Boyd informs him he doesn't want to jump to any conclusions until he has enough details. Boyd and Ava head to Limehouse's holler, hoping to get answers.Boyd tells him about the night they met on the bridge, that Limehouse knew things about his business that Boyd never knew, but asks why he knows so little about Limehouse. Limehouse asks Boyd if he knows a few people, and then asks a patron at the diner named Jennings who Boyd is. Jennings recites Boyd's entire family lineage, and says how he is surprised Boyd is still living after the things he has done. Limehouse says that it's always been his people's duty to know Boyd. Boyd then asks if he knows about the Oxy clinic shootout, to which Limehouse says he does, but he says only the people he banks for are the ones that know. Boyd offers to bank his money with Limehouse in exchange for the information. Boyd suspects Robert Quarles to be behind it, and Limehouse tells him three people were killed, two of which were associates of Boyd's. Later, Raylan shows up, angered that his family name was drawn into the clinic shootout. Boyd apologizes for it, but says that he is not the problem with everything going on in Harlan County, and he tells Raylan to go to Audrey's to talk to Ava. Raylan says he doesn't care about Boyd's Oxy business, but threatens him, saying that the next time his family name is drug into this, he will lose his Marshal's star and come after Boyd. Boyd tells Raylan to go see Ava, and Raylan says he must love having the law do his dirty work before he leaves. Boyd soon calls Ava and tells her that Raylan is going to see her. In "The Man Behind The Curtain", Boyd is visited by an angry Raylan who is mad that Boyd has once again drug his name into more of Boyd's drama. furious that he has once again been connected with Boyd, demands to know more about Quarles. "You think that idea came from me?" Boyd asks. Boyd insists that he did not tell Quarles that Givens was on the payroll and articulates his underlying credo: "This is our home, Raylan. I start to turn on my own people, no matter how contentious at times our relationship may be, that's a world that becomes so muddy even I can't fathom it." Later, Tillman Napier and Nick Mooney promptly shut down Johnny's bar after they find illegal poker machines and a locked emergency exit. Boyd visits Limehouse with a wad of cash requesting to look into a certain Sheriff who has taken a bribe from Quarles. Limehouse, however, keeps giving Boyd partial information which infuriates the latter. Boyd warns that whatever Limehouse knows, he should know or else he will close out his account. Boyd later manages to convince his former employer at Black Pike, Shelby, to run against Napier in the upcoming election. In "Watching the Detectives", a furious Napier comes back to Johnny's bar, suspecting Boyd of putting dynamite under his car, which had caused an explosion that almost killed him earlier in the episode. Boyd, however is confused by it but ends up being handcuffed by Mooney. Later, the men are at the police station where the local media surrounds them. Napier explains to the reporters that Boyd had attempted to kill him by planting dynamite under his car. Later, it turns out that it was a ruse set up by Napier and Tanner Dodd to frame Boyd and potientally get him out of Quarles's hair. Boyd ends up being released from jail by Raylan in "Loose Ends" after Ava tells him that Boyd may have information on the apparent assassination attempt. Boyd reveals that Tanner Dodd is in Quarles's pocket, and in return for the information, Raylan bails out Boyd. Later, Boyd shows during the debate between Shelby and Tillman Napier, helping out the struggling Shelby (Due to the upper hand advantage given to him by Harvey Jones) by explaining that Shelby was implicated in a robbery by the hated Blackpike Coal -- and who would believe that dishonest firm? The charismatic Boyd soon has the crowd in a frenzy. "I'm not saying you're a bad man, Mr. Napier, but I do know that you've been feeding too long at the public trough!" Boyd says. The crowd cheers. Harvey pounds his gavel, but it's drowned out. In "Guy Walks Into a Bar", Boyd is furious after learning from Shelby that two of Napier's deputies, Nick Mooney and Ethan Bishop attempted to plant drugs in his truck. Boyd learns that Napier's side is playing dirty and attempts to do the same as well. Johnny informs him that Napier has a sister named Hanna and that all they need to do is threaten her into helping them out. Boyd, however, gets Hanna to agree to be on Harvey Jones's payroll since he is a County Clerk. By doing so, it violates election rules that a family member of the elected Sheriff cannot be on a payroll of a County Clerk. Because of this, Napier (who had just recently won re-election) is forced to relinquish his title of Sheriff to Shelby. Boyd later gloats to an angered Robert Quarles. "You know what you are?" Boyd asks. "You are a conquistador, but we are not your savages. And now you get to leave with your life ... I hope you enjoyed your stay and you never forget who packed your bags." Quarles face tightens in a rage before relaxing into a broad smile. Boyd and Johnny then watch as Quarles leaves.I In "Measures", Arlo, Johnny, and Ava have a tempered discussion over the Dickie problem. Boyd settles it rather abruptly by explaining that he will kill Dickie -- slowly -- but not before the last Bennett standing leads them to Mags' fortune. Later, he learns from Johnny that two of the drug dealers on Boyd's payroll (Longbaugh and Parker) had been murdered. Boyd visits the drug dealer's home and wonders whether the perpetrator was a pro or just a tweeker. The neighbor Greta reveals that she did see the man, who was a "husky looking fella" and believed he was sent by the spirit of her dead dog Togo to kill the two men because they shot her dog not too long ago. Boyd immediately realizes that the man responsible for the murders was in fact Quarles, when Greta remembers not his hair but his "blue eyes, like a husky." Boyd and Jimmy head to Napier's office. Boyd knows that Napier told Quarles which drug dealers to hit and promises to hurt Napier terribly unless the ex-lawman gives up Quarles' location. Boyd then orders Napier to bait Quarles into a trap: Quarles who had been coldly rebuffed by Limehouse who he was attempting to give the stole drugs to wanted to stash them in Napier's old office. Napier tells him to deliver the drugs to Audrey's (Unbeknownst to Quarles, Audrey's was run by Ava). Boyd waits in the back room of a trailer at Audrey's with a taser in his hand when Quarles enters. Quarles calls Wynn Duffy, asking why he hasn't been in touch with him. Duffy reveals that he has been in trouble with the Marshals for 2 hours. Quarles knowing that there is a bounty on his head, asks how much they are paying. Duffy says "They didn't say", but before he can continue the conversation, Boyd tases Quarles in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. Boyd orders two prostitutes Minerva and Cat to strip Quarles, and orders Jimmy to chain him to the bed. Boyd picks up Quarles's cell phone and begins to talk to Duffy after overhearing the bounty on Quarles's head. Duffy truthfully tells Boyd the prices ($100,000 dead, and $200,000 alive), but Boyd is skeptic saying that a clever man would hide the true amount of the prices so that he can have more money than his partner. Duffy asks if they are partners now, and Boyd reveals that since they both want Quarles dead, they are pretty much on the same page. Duffy thinks that it is better to kill Quarles, who is notoriously resourceful but Boyd believes the man cannot retaliate as he is unconscious and chained to a bed. Duffy simply tells him "Don't say I didn't warn you". In "Coalition", Errol comes into Johnny's bar while Boyd is discussing the bounty on Quarles's head. Errol says that he is looking for assistance before signaling Boyd's rival, Dickie into the bar. Boyd stares Dickie down coldly before dragging him to his office, putting a plastic bag over his head and punching him several times. Errol begs him to stop, saying that there is $3.2 million dollars of Bennett money and the only ones that can help Boyd get it are Errol and Dickie. Ava tells Boyd to let Dickie go and hear Errol's plan out, and a reluctant Boyd lets him go. Errol tells him that Limehouse stashed the money away in a safety deposit box down at a bank called Galletin, and Boyd discusses his plan to rob the bank, sending Arlo and Ava to the bank in order to scout it out. Duffy soon heads to Audrey's and panics after learning that Quarles has escaped his confinement and tells Boyd that he warned him he should have killed him. Duffy informs Boyd that Theo Tonin is not going to like that Quarles escaped from a "diseased -whore-ridden-factory up in his inbred holler". Boyd lets the insult slide, but instead informs Duffy of a back-up plan: Boyd plans to steal $3.2 million dollars from a bank and offers Duffy a cut. Boyd says he likes to have a diversion during bank robberies and he knows that Quarles will contact Duffy since Duffy is the only friend he has in this world, and plans to plant explosives in Quarles's car so that when he goes to rob the bank, Quarles will be killed, and Duffy will deliver his man to Theo. Duffy warms to the plan, but informs Boyd that he can plant his own explosives. Boyd sits Arlo out of the plan to rob the bank, much to his chagrin because of Arlo's age. Arlo says that he can still do the job and announces his anger that Boyd has sat him out while Dickie is still around and Boyd orders Ava to take Arlo to her home and watch over him. At Johnny's bar, Dickie, who like his cohort Dewey Crowe has no idea of his own limitations, very unwisely starts to demand a 70-30 split in his favor when Boyd pulls a pair of guns. Boyd soon points both guns at Errol, saying that he isn't too concerned with Dickie just yet. Boyd knows that there is no money in the bank and demands to know how Errol and Limehouse have schemed to set him up. Errol more or less admits to the ruse, explaining that Limehouse only wanted to send Boyd away to prison for a long time. After getting no answer from Ava after calling their house, Boyd arrives with a handgun in tow to find Ava locked in the basement. She tells him that Arlo escaped. Johnny calls Boyd and announces that Loretta McCready is the holder of the $3.2 million and that he had overheard this information as he was regaining consciousness after being knocked out by Dickie. Quarles comes to Johnny's bar after being ordered to kill Boyd by Limehouse. Mike and Duffy observe from a distance, and Duffy orders Mike to detonate the car. Boyd hears the bombs about to go off and turns his back to jump away from the explosion, while Quarles attempts to shoot him. The explosion causes Boyd to crash into a pole and be knocked unconscious while Quarles goes to the ground, his back engulfed in flames. In "Slaughterhouse", Boyd is being interrogated by the police over Tom's murder but proclaims he did not see anything due to being unconscious. After the cops and Raylan leave, Arlo is pulled aside by Boyd, who is enraged that Arlo locked Ava in the basement, but Arlo indirectly admits that Helen is the reason he locked Ava up. Boyd forces Arlo to take his medication in front of him. Soon Boyd learns from Shelby that a warrant is out over Devil's murder and Boyd soon realizes that someone in his crew is a traitor since they are the only ones that knew about the murder. Johnny and Arlo deny any involvement, although Arlo once again suspects his late wife Helen. Boyd ends up being arrested by the Marshals and State Troopers waiting outside of Ava's home. However, Boyd walks away a free man when Arlo confesses to the murders of Tom and Devil (Despite the fact Arlo had no hand in killing Devil). Season 4 In "Hole in the Wall", Boyd is seen talking to a former drug dealer for his Oxy business named Hiram. Hiram tells Boyd that his Oxy business is plummeting because many drug users are seeking Christianity due to the sermons of a popular new preacher named Billy St. Cyr. Boyd mathematically conducts that Hiram still owes him money, as he had time to sell the product before his conversion. Hiram tells Boyd that he flushed the Oxy down the drain. A firecracker soon explodes outside, and Boyd threatens the man to pay up or the next one will be in the house. In his office, Boyd plans on what to do about the Oxy business with Ava and Johnny. Colt, a former military officer with a history of arresting Boyd during his military days in Kuwait, visits him at the bar. Boyd enlists the man's help in interrogating Hiram to get the rest of his money. The two attach a firecracker under his groin and light it. Near the end of the fuse, the man reveals that the drug money is under a lawnmower. Boyd tells Colt to take care of Hiram, and Colt shoots him in the head. Boyd says that he meant for Colt to untie him, and that he will have to be careful with his words next time. Boyd is lastly seen staring at the fake million dollar bill that comes from the Last Chance Salvation, the church run by Billy. In "Where's Waldo?", Boyd, Johnny, and Ava are in the back talking about the recent ongoings. Johnny says that there is a target on their back since both a drug peddler and a prostitute have both been converted. Johnny suggests going down to the church to speak to Billy, but Boyd shoots this idea down and dismisses Johnny. In the back trailer of Audrey's, Boyd finds Colt punching a heroin dealer named Danny, who was attempting to distribute at Audrey's. In his wallet, the two men learn that he is from Frankfurt. Ava interrupts them and calls Boyd into Audrey's, where he sees a group of Gospel singing children handing out the fake one million dollar bills from Billy's church. Boyd visits Shelby, who gives him a file on the Last Chance Salvation under the condition that they sever all ties as he thought he made it clear the last conversation that they were finished. Shelby says that Billy and Cassie St. Cyr have been to multiple towns in the past year, saving souls and moving along. Shelby believes that the church might be trying to help people, but Boyd disagrees, believing the church moves around to hurt various drug enterprises. Boyd, Jimmy, and Colt visit Billy's church. Billy believes that Boyd is there to save himself, and knows of Boyd's reputation in Harlan. Boyd explains that he once stood where Billy stood, and wonders aloud if the reverend might be a false prophet here to exploit the citizens. So Billy announces that, from this moment on, no member of the church is to give one single cent to the ministry. All of the congregation stands and applauds, except for Cassie, who seems to be angered with her brother's decision despite appearing to be on a mission to save souls like he is. Boyd takes notice of this on his way out and believes that Billy is the face of the church, while Cassie pulls the strings. He believes that Cassie is the key to finding out the truth behind the church. Later on, Duffy enters the bar with his men. "I have many men in my employ," Wynn says. "If one of them strayed, I apologize." Boyd proposes a partnership with Wynn, who obviously doesn't trust the man or his offer. Wynn pulls a gun and shoots Danny in the head. "Any dealer silly enough to poach your territory is not welcome in my crew," Wynn says. "Sorry about the mess." Before leaving, Wynn tells Boyd about Arlo murdering another prisoner, who happens to be a soldier for the Dixie Mafia. In "Truth and Consequences", Boyd sits in the congregation seats of Billy's tent at night, and catches Cassie, who was sneaking out. Boyd offers her bribery money, so that her and Billy will leave Harlan for good. Cassie rejects the bribe, saying that if he wants them to leave, he will have to pay them more money for a permanent location somewhere else. Boyd then intiates a plan B by sending Colt and Jimmy back to the tent. This backfires when Jimmy is ambushed and bitten by several of Billy's snakes. At Johnny's bar, Boyd takes note of his missing cousin when he tries to find a doctor for Jimmy. Later that night at Billy's sermon, Boyd arrives with a metal box containing a venomous snake. He forces Cassie to come clean that she has been milking Billy's snakes the entire time, ever since their father's death. This embarrasses and angers Billy in front of his congregation, and he decides to handle Boyd's snake, despite protests from Cassie and Boyd, who warns him not to press his luck. While holding the snake, Billy is bitten and collapses to the ground, while Cassie screams for someone to call an ambulance as Billy dies. Boyd leaves showing remorse. Relationships Family *Bo Crowder: Father, deceased *Bowman Crowder: Brother, deceased *Ava Crowder: Sister-in-law, lover *Johnny Crowder: Cousin, partner in crime Gang members *Dewey Crowe: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Pork 1: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Pork 2: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Arlo Givens: Criminal associate *Rip Bell: Criminal associate, deceased *Jimmy: Criminal associate Law enforcement *Raylan Givens: Childhood friend, Deputy US Marshal, Nemesis *Art Mullen: Chief Deputy US Marshal for Lexington, Kentucky Field Office Associates *Ellstin Limehouse: Business associate *Harvey Jones: Business associate *Longbaugh: Business associate, deceased *Parker: Business associate, deceased *Wynn Duffy: Business associate *Shelby Parlow: Former boss, business associate *Colt: Friend, accomplice Victims *Jared Hale: Fellow white supremacist, suspected informant, murder victim *Israel Fandi: Church bombing victim *Gil: Murder victim (accidental) *Mickey: Meth lab explosion victim *Puller: Meth lab explosion victim *Ernesto: Bo's criminal associate, murder victim *Kyle Easterly: Criminal associate, fellow miner, murder victim *Pruitt: Criminal associate, fellow miner, murder victim *Marcus: Criminal associate, fellow miner, murder victim *Buck Mulligan: Extortion victim *Devil: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist, murder victim Rivals *Robert Quarles: Detroit Crime Boss, hostage, dismembered *Dickie Bennett: Petty criminal *Tillman Napier: Former Harlan County Sheriff Memorable Quotes "Fire in the hole!" - Boyd as he shoots a rocket into a church in the episode "Fire in the Hole". "Damn woman, you only shoot people when they're eatin' supper?" - Boyd to Ava Crowder after she points a shotgun at him sitting at the dinner table in "Fire in the Hole". Boyd: Always remembers your ABCs. Always be cool. ATF Agent: Did she screw all your relatives? Or just you two? Boyd: Now sir, I know you have an investigation to conduct but if you disrespect Ava one more time, I'm gonna come across this table. Raylan: "Give me one reason why I shouldn't come up there and kick the living s**t out of you?" Boyd: "I'll give you 15 reasons in the mag, and one in the chamber. " My name is Boyd Crowder. You can come after me if you want but it will be the last thing you ever do, I promise you that. "Truth always sounds like lies to a sinner." - Boyd to Johnny Crowder in "The Hammer". "You're talkin' to a man who's sleeping with his dead brother's widow and murderess, so if you're lookin' for someone to cast stones at you in this matter, I think you've picked the wrong sinner." - Boyd to Raylan Givens in "Cut Ties". "Keep that chain long...try and keep him from shittin' the bed." - Boyd to Jimmy as he prepares to chain Robert Quarles to a bed in "Measures". "Now which one of you two assholes is trying to set me up? Salt or pepper?" - Boyd while holding Errol and Dickie at gunpoint in "Coalition". Trivia *Originally, Boyd was supposed to die in the series premiere episode, "Fire in the Hole", after being shot by Ava and Raylan. (Actor Walton Goggins had agreed to appear on Justified as a favor to his friend, Timothy Olyphant.) However, Boyd had positive reception from the test audience, so he ended up surviving the shooting in the next episode of the first season, "Riverbrook", and became a recurring character during the first season before becoming one of the lead roles for Season 2 and Season 3. *Boyd has the second highest amount of episodic appearances behind Raylan Givens, but he has the highest amount of appearances out of any villain in Justified. *Boyd and Raylan are the only two characters to appear in every episode of a season (Although Raylan has appeared in every episode thus far since the beginning of the series). Appearances Image Gallery Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Starring Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Season 4 antagonists Category:Murderers